castarasfandomcom-20200213-history
Where The Heart Truly Lies
Plot After Vanitas and Vanity's power hungry for evil, The Villians decide where their hearts truly lie. Possible Script (Usual Opening theme) (The camera zooms into the gates of Villian HQ, the weather is windy and thunder with rain) Vanitas: (hysterical laugh) Soon this Earth shall all be mine and Vanity's. We'll see The Goodies bow down to us! prepare to meet your new leaders!! (some of the villians look concerned) Vanity: (sinister voice) Here are your duties (violently throws a book to Axel) Axel: Ouch! Vanity: Crybaby (Axel about to go for Vanity) Vanity: (laughs) You think you can harm me? wait till we take over (then smirks) Vanitas: You heared her Axel: Fine! lets go... (The other villians portal to the woods where they discuss their leaders) (black magic portal appears in woods) Moody Margaret: (looks at Axel) Hey you ok? Axel: yeah., let's all split up (villians split up) (Axel walks through the woods alone before seeing Roxas swinging on a tree swing) (Axel's fire blades fire towards Roxas' head, missing him) Roxas: Hey (looks behind) Axel!! (Roxas starts to run away) Axel: (shouts) You can't run (Roxas runs whrough the woods, he trips and falls just moments before Axel appears) Axel: Told you Roxas, you can't escape us Roxas: How did it get to this Axel? Axel: What do you mean? Roxas: (sighs) We were best friends right?.. remember?.. have you forgotten the good old times, with you, me and Xion sitting on the clock tower, eating our favourite ice cream...laughing and joking, you really want to end all of that? Have Vanitas and that so called girlfriend of his take over everything?? what makes you think they are going to give you credit..or even a title if they do become powerful? You and the others will end up like us..slaves for eternity, do you want that? (Axel looking sad) (next shot is where Axel appears back at Villian HQ alone and overhears Vanitas and Vanity planning on killing The Villians) Vanity: So Vani, what are you gonna do about those losers? Vanitas: You mean The Goodies? Vanity: No..The others? Vanitas: Same has we planned from the start..once we take over, killed The Goodies, they die too (both evily laugh, while Axel shows a betrayed and angry look) (Elsewhere in the HQ, Axel holds a meeting with the rest to settle the arguement against the evil couple) Morgana: So you mean they were planning on killing us? Axel: Yes...i knew i should had trusted Roxas! Sam: So what are we gonna do? Axel: Play them at their own game..then we ditch them! Kirstie: You better not be siding with The Goodies?! Axel: For Roxas...yes. It's best for all of us, being evil wont get us nowhere, it just leaves you hated, cold....and lonely (looking sad) So who's with me? (Baboon, Morgana, Mojo Jojo and Spike put their hands up) Axel: Good, what about the rest of you? Kirstie: There's no way i'm siding with you or those retchet Goodies! I'm staying Mojo Jojo: Are you crazy? Axel: Just ignore her Mojo, she's too evil to see Vanitas' scheames Maximus: I'm staying too! Axel: Fine! but don't come running to us if he turns against you! (screen turns black, and Axel is shown crying in the darken foggy woods) Axel: (looks at a photo of him, Roxas and Xion) Why did i choose to become this? what a joke Roxas: Axel? Axel: (wipes away tear) Roxas? what are you doing here? it's not safe Roxas: Since when was you worried about my safety all of the sudden? Axel: I believe you...about Vanitas. He and Vanity were just using us the whole time.. Roxas: So you left? Axel: I'm gonna play them at their own game..I'm so sorry Roxas Roxas: This isnt another trick is it? Axel: Are you for real? this isnt a joke Roxas! i truly am sorry, i dont wanna be against you anymore Roxas. We could runaway from all this, take Xion with us! Roxas: What? Axel..we can't just runaway! What about my friends? my brother? Vanitas? Axel: Vanitas is planning a war...a huge war, you need to warn The Goodies Roxas: How did everything get like this Axel? everythings such a mess. So did Vanitas say what this wars gonna be like? Axel: It's worser than the Keyblade War..that's all i know Roxas: Let's go and warn the others, and you're coming...